Angelic Nature
by TokehGecko
Summary: There's a saviour out there. Obscured by evil, the goal diminishes. Now there's a second chance as the goal comes into view... A Jinchuuriki saviour!


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Meh. Oh, I have a note: Pre-read by Pyr00tje!

---

A slightly cold breeze passed a boy sitting a dark corner of what seemed like an abandoned alley. There was garbage everywhere, and the walls around the boy towered high. No light was allowed and there were no windows anywhere. It seemed the little boy was weeping silently, and soon even the cold breeze would leave him all to himself.

All alone.

The cold breeze moved miles away from the boy in fact, and it seemed to be visiting boys in the same condition. This time, the cold breeze could no longer stay cold and was roughly pulled into several other breezes, before it could call himself one again. It reduced its pace to find another sobbing boy sitting on top of a roof, also completely alone and abandoned.

The breeze chose to leave this boy alone as well…

And it moved onto other Countries, other children who were feeling alone… until it approached great mountains and blew the hairs of an old man in front of the old man's eyes. This is where the breeze ended its travelling.

"You're not alone." The old man seemed to reprimand to a young, panting girl.

Judging the appearances of both man and girl, one would definitely say they had been sparring, in the middle of mountains, nonetheless. The girl was almost panting her lungs out, which made one conclude the man was being very harsh to her.

"Stop your panting." The man ordered, immediately receiving a sharp glare. "Do your worst, little girl…" He taunted with a grin.

The girl, perhaps 5 years old, rushed forward in fury, only to be punched in the stomach and grabbed by her face, to make her nose land on the man's knee. The man snorted as the girl flew away from him because of the blow, landing on her back, skidding farther ahead.

The girl didn't have time to get up as the man landed harshly on the girl's stomach, breaking her ribs with one foot. "Get up!" The man bellowed as he jumped off of her again.

The man shook his head. "I will not pity you, girl! Get up!" He spat as she refused to get up. The man then sighed, realizing the girl really wouldn't be able to get up again. He approached her and gave her medical treatment via Chakra.

"I'm sorry, Tayuya-chan…" The man said; realising the girl was unconscious. "But somewhere out there… There are boys that need to be protected in the future… Boys, who are hated, despised and tortured throughout their entire lives. I want to make you strong enough to make a difference…"

The man smiled warmly as the girl was perfectly fine again. He rose to his feet and watched the girl sleep. "Enjoy your dreams while you still can, Tayuya-chan… Dark times are coming…"

"Mitarashi-sensei…" The girl murmured in her sleep.

**Angelic Nature  
**- Prologue

She had come from very far and has seen a lot of things before her eyes. Her very first teacher was murdered before her eyes by a Shinobi from the Leaf. The Shinobi was about to kill her as well, but she was saved by a Legendary Sannin, also from the Leaf.

At that age, she didn't understand why a Leaf would kill another Leaf, but she did realize that this man had saved her life. She took a last glance at her teacher, dead on the ground, before her saviour approached her.

"My name is Orochimaru." He had said in a warm voice. "Do you have somewhere you can go to?"

And from then on, Tayuya followed Orochimaru everywhere around.

---

Orochimaru had ordered one of his strongest subordinates to kill the man teaching the young girl with so much potential. He was surprised to see that the teacher was actually winning. 'He's a Mitarashi, with his style of fighting it's easily recognisable…'

He didn't expect his subordinate to lose, so he intervened with a Genjutsu from a distance. Orochimaru had also ordered that his subordinate must kill the girl, so when he was about to do so, Orochimaru killed the subordinate, earning the little girl's trust easily.

How he would explain to Leaf, how he lost his only Jounin partner during this S-Rank mission was easy. The mission had been accomplished the day before and they were already on the way back home. But Orochimaru had sensed a powerful Chakra in the mountains near the Stone Country…

Orochimaru had threatened he would kill his subordinate if he didn't obey his orders, he could manipulate people easy in different ways, after all…

Tayuya was the little girl's name. She would become one of his potential new vessels. Now only to perfect the pesky development of the Curse Seal. Orochimaru had told Tayuya to stay in a small Village, which would become the Sound Village in a few years and train there under a few subordinates of him.

---

Back in Leaf, Orochimaru immediately went through the records if there were any Mitarashis left in the Village and was surprised to find a few. A Genin, Mitarashi Anko, and Genin for three years now…

The old teacher of Tayuya was a Mitarashi, a very impressive one at that, if he could bring out the potential of this Anko, he would have another, albeit older, vessel for later use…

---

Mitarashi Anko had been disappointing, falling in love with him after a year. That year, the Fourth Hokage was announced. Jiraiya's prized pupil. Orochimaru had feared the potential of that certain Shinobi and concluded he would not be able to take this one down easily.

The Fourth was perhaps even more powerful than himself…

He left Anko with his most powerful Curse Seal and ran away from Leaf, to form the Sound Village… He had already caught a few vessels that were waiting for him.

Tayuya and Sakon seemed to have the best potential…

---

"Let me the fuck out, you ugly bastards!"

"Shut up, Sound Bitch!"

Tayuya had failed Orochimaru-sama. She had even been captured by Konoha. She cursed at having failed her master.

Then, suddenly, a purple-haired woman stepped in the room. Tayuya narrowed her eyes, reading that the woman couldn't be much older than her… But what the woman said surprised her even more…

"You've been taught by my father…"

---

Yamanaka Inoshi and Morino Ibiki were both working on Tayuya, telling her exactly what Orochimaru had done and what happened in the history of the Leaf and Sound.

Orochimaru had ordered for her very first teacher to be killed…

Yamanaka Inoshi was able to visit the memories of the young Tayuya and was surprised to hear the words her very first teacher spoke to her. He realised Tayuya couldn't remember her first few years, so it was logical Tayuya really didn't remember much of her first teacher, only that he was killed before her eyes.

"I don't know much, but I do know that your first teacher was indeed the father of Mitarashi Anko." Yamanaka Inoshi said. 'He was a legend, being on equal level with Hatake Sakumo, so this girl must be really powerful, to have been taught by him… Too bad she carries a Curse Seal.'

"Orochimaru has manipulated you well." Ibiki said.

"Why the hell should I believe you morons! You Leaf are scum! Trying to brainwash me here!" Tayuya screamed. "Leave me alone, you bastards!"

Ibiki shook his head. "You remember your first teacher's name?"

Tayuya snorted. "Of course… But that doesn't mean I immediately believe you!"

Inoshi suddenly spoke up. "The mission your very first teacher gave you was… To protect all the Jinchuurikis…" He said. "A normal girl like you wouldn't make a real difference. Why did the Legendary Mitarashi believe she could mean something?"

Morino Ibiki regarded the foul-mouthed Tayuya coolly. "Your Clan, you know anything about it?"

"Who would tell a monkey like you!" Tayuya spat in his face. "Fucking Leaf idiots!"

Morino immediately performed a few handseals. Tayuya's reaction to that was a snort.

Inoshi sighed. "This is going to be one tough nut to crack…"

---

Tayuya said dazed on top of her bed, in an isolation cell in Konoha. She had been sent here, after she effectively countered a Torture Genjutsu from Morino Ibiki. To think a girl could counter a Telepathic Genjutsu. Inoshi and Ibiki understood that the girl was especially good for countering those, her strong will really reminded them of Anko, too…

Inoshi had explained to her the day before that he had used a sort of telepathic Jutsu on her, which would force her to relive her very first years in her dreams. What she dreamt about was very surprising.

She had found a purpose again, but was now captured by Leaf.

The door opened to reveal the female Hokage and a large man beside her, with long white hair and red streaks running down his cheeks.

"What the fuck do you two want?" She mumbled as she lay back in the bed.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You weren't kidding when you said she was foul-mouthed…" He shook his head snorted. "I still think the brat's worse, though…"

"Get to it, Jiraiya… I don't have all day…"

Tayuya refused to let her eyes widen. 'Jiraiya… So he's the other Legendary Sannin…'

"Ok, redhead." Jiraiya began.

"Screw you, old man!" Tayuya immediately countered.

Jiraiya frowned. "So offensive, isn't she? I know of a way to make the Curse Seal have a bigger effect on your body. To strengthen it, actually… But the strain it causes on your body is so big, that you'll die…" He ended with a grin. "So I'm going to use a sealing Jutsu on top of your Curse Seal. You won't be able to activate it as easy as before, and if you do, it'll immediately go to its fullest potential, putting you in life danger…"

"So you're doing this so I won't use the Curse Seal anymore?" Tayuya concluded. "I don't care. Even if I die, I'll use it if it'll gain me victory."

'She doesn't care about her own life…' Jiraiya thought sadly. "As you wish…" He did a single handseal which froze Tayuya completely. "Now that that's done, I can easily put the Jutsu on your Juinjutsu. "

Tayuya wanted to growl a reply, but even found it unable to speak.

"Surprised?" Jiraiya chuckled. "Orochimaru might be a genius and all… But my Chakra Capacity is still a lot bigger than his…" He narrowed his eyes. "And so is my Killer Intent…"

---

It had been a few years and Tayuya was still in Leaf, now Konoha Chuunin. She remembered her purpose in life and had trained even harder than her days with Orochimaru. She had found a good friend in Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki, but had distanced herself from most other Shinobis.

Sometimes she would come across Nara Shikamaru, but she would just ignore him or snort at him. When the Sand Shinobi Temari was in town, it was always dangerous. It was a known fact Tayuya hated Temari's guts. Shikamaru always had to use his Shadow Bind Technique.

She didn't really recognise the other Shinobis who went on that particular mission with Shikamaru years ago, but she wouldn't forget Shikamaru himself and the blonde idiot who had fooled her in the Forest back then.

She had never come across that certain blonde idiot, actually. Not that she really cared. Maybe he died during the mission?

But her mission in life was to find these Jinchuuriki-things. She didn't really now if she could help these beings, but she promised she would try, for the sake of Mitarashi-sensei…

Her second mission was to avenge her first teacher and kill her second teacher. In that aspect, she shared that goal with Anko.

"Tayuya-san!"

Tayuya, as always, glared at the one who called her name so loudly through the streets. "What do you want, weakling?"

Lee chuckled embarrassedly, but turned serious after that. "We have to rescue Sakura-san and her team! An ANBU Team has returned and just reported to have come across very powerful Chakra signatures in the area where they were headed. We have to go to Hidden Grass!"

"I don't care about Sakura." Tayuya replied. "You go with your happy go lucky sensei, your team. I'm not going."

Lee pouted. "Tayuya-san…"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "I didn't think your face could go from bad to even worse…"

"Gai-sensei and Neji-san are out on a mission! You're the only one beside Ten-Ten-san who I can go to! Everyone else is on a mission!"

"Go alone, then! I don't care!" Tayuya yelled, losing her patience with the hyperactive boy in front of her.

"Actually, it might be interesting…"

Tayuya didn't look surprised at all as a woman appeared behind her. "You too, Anko?"

Anko shrugged. "If you didn't know… A Jinchuuriki is involved…"

Tayuya's eyes widened. "I'm going!" She suddenly said, full of determination.

Lee fell on his back because of the sudden change…

---

As they were nearing the borders of Fire Country, Anko ordered her team to stop their movements. The team was consistent of Rock Lee, Tayuya, Aburame Shino and Mitarashi Anko.

"Someone's coming at us in a very high speed…" Anko whispered and hid. The rest of the team hid as well.

All of a sudden, all of them were bound by tree branches…

Anko's eyes narrowed. 'Only one person can do this…' She thought as she struggled to get free.

Tayuya and Shino were already free, ready to fight.

Shino suddenly froze and Tayuya, who was close by him, noticed. "What's wrong?" She whispered carefully…

Shino managed to turn his head, although slowly. "My bugs have frozen because of fear…"

Tayuya's eyes widened as she felt a presence appear in front of her. Dark red eyes glared in all its intensity at her. 'A-a demon!'

"Halt!" Anko shouted. "We are all Konoha Shinobis!"

Yamato released the bind on both Anko and Lee and focused on the team. "I'm sorry, Mitarashi-san. One can not be careful enough…" Anko glared at him, before turning to the person standing in front of Tayuya. Yamato sighed. "Naruto, drop the Killer Intent already!"

Naruto's eyes turned back to blue as he still glared at Tayuya. "I remember this girl, Yamato-taichou! She's from the Sound! She works for that damn Orochimaru!"

Before Naruto could react, Tayuya punched Naruto in the face… hard. It knocked him off the tree branch they were both standing on. Tayuya was surprised to see Naruto puff away and found a Kunai at her throat.

"See?" Naruto yelled from behind Tayuya. "She wanted to kill me!"

Tayuya was a bit surprised, but had already formed a few handseals to create a Genjutsu around Naruto… That was, until Yamato appeared behind Naruto and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's okay, Naruto-kun, she's a Leaf-nin now."

Naruto frowned at Yamato. "What! When did Leaf allow Sound Shinobis to become Leaf ones!" He let out amazed, never putting the Kunai away from Tayuya's neck. "And don't think I can't sense the Genjutsu you're creating!" He growled at Tayuya…

Tayuya's eyes widened. 'This one's a lot more talented that I first thought… And what was that strange feeling just before… when he had those red eyes?'

"Naruto!" Sakura let out, standing next to Sai on another tree branch. "Let's go home already!"

Tayuya snorted as Naruto pulled his Kunai away from her neck. "Fine, fine…" He grumbled. "But I don't like you…" He mumbled at Tayuya.

The red-haired young woman snorted again. "Like I care. The feeling's mutual."

The two glared at each other, before facing away.

"Yamato-taichou. How in the hell could she have become a Leaf Shinobi?" Naruto asked softly as they were on the move again.

Yamato chuckled. "It's a long story, but she's really on our side…" He paused. "Oh, I think you two will get to know each other a lot better too…"

Naruto glared. "No way in hell… She helped in getting Sasuke away from Leaf…"

Tayuya glared at Naruto's back. 'I'm guessing he's the Jinchuuriki, hmm? To think I have to protect an idiot like that!' She thought. 'Are all Jinchuurikis like him?'

---

Tayuya's eyes were still widened when they were close to the Konoha Gates… 'This brat actually wounded Orochimaru!'

Anko had asked Yamato on how the mission went and the entire team got the full report, even though it was all supposed to be a secret. But Yamato had considered it safe to tell.

Naruto was quiet on the way back home, even when Sakura tried to talk to him.

Shino was quiet, knowing fully well thanks to his bugs how powerful Naruto had become. Lee, for a change, was quiet as well, listening in on Yamato and Anko's conversation.

When the two teams debriefed to the Hokage, Tsunade had requested Naruto to stay a bit longer…

---

"Hokage-sama…" Naruto mumbled. "I still don't understand how a Sound Shinobi could have become a Leaf Shinobi…"

Tsunade smiled warmly. "This will be very interesting to tell… I want to see your reaction."

Naruto was still quite angry. The red-head had a role in Sasuke's defection. "Just tell me already."

"Orochimaru had manipulated her."

"Like he has everyone. I don't pity weak-minded people." Naruto let out.

"No, you set them straight." Tsunade let out with an amused smile.

Naruto glared. "Not someone like this…"

"Be that as it may… She has formerly worked under a Leaf Shinobi, under the Fourth Hokage's orders."

Naruto frowned. "Under the Fourth's?"

"Yes, the Fourth knew way before the Kyuubi had arrived that the day would come that you would have to become its vessel…" Tsunade started. "Mitarashi Anko's father had the mission to search for a Shinobi with the potential to become a Jinchuuriki… caretaker."

"Caretaker?" Naruto let out confused. "What the hell do we need a caretaker for? We've never had one, we don't need one!"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "I want you to be quiet."

Naruto, still angry, nodded hesitantly.

"But this… caretaker… had to be female, as stated by Scrolls written by the First Hokage. Only one female would be strong enough, from a specific Clan… It seems Anko's father had found her."

"This red-haired girl?" Naruto said.

"She's a young woman, older than you." Tsunade corrected. "But yes, Tayuya was the chosen one, it seems. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had killed Anko's father and manipulated Tayuya."

Naruto's glare softened, but his gaze was still hardened, only the glare was no more. "So? What do you want me to do?"

Tsunade smiled. "She has made it her 'Nindo' to protect the Jinchuurikis, for the sake of her very first teacher, the only one who had ever taken care of her when she was young."

Naruto shook his head. "And you want me to let her protect me? I'm stronger than her, Tsunade-bachan!"

Tsunade frowned. "You're stronger than her? How do you figure that?"

Naruto shrugged. "We kinda had a little squabble in the Forest…"

Tsunade shook her head. "I can just imagine how that went…" She sighed. "Anyway, I want you and Tayuya in one team. It's on orders of the deceased Fourth Hokage… She'll become vital in the near future for you…"

"Why so?"

"It seems the Fourth had assumptions that there will be some sort of reactions within her body whenever you use the Kyuubi's power…"

---

Ah, yes! This will be NarutoxTayuya!

Hope you enjoyed!

Greets, greets!


End file.
